


it feels like a perfect night

by Fionnbhair



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, cannae tell me otherwise, no real relationship but u kno they're gay as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnbhair/pseuds/Fionnbhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an expansion on a single moment in the video game canon between serena and shauna</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels like a perfect night

**Author's Note:**

> its like 2 am right now and i need to sleep, but instead i ended up writing about these two cuties because wow its a travesty that there wasn't anything about them in the tag yet.

Serena left Parfum Palace, her shoes tapping on the bridge. Her eyes lighted on Shauna waiting for her at the end of the bridge. She wanted to stop and stare, to take this moment and save it away in a special place in her heart. The special place that Shauna was building without her notice. Leaving home hadn’t been hard, something that Serena’s mother can never know. But in moments like these, Serena wonders if there’s any point in travelling alone. 

“Hey, Shauna,” said Serena, stepping up in front of her. “I’m guessing you didn’t find the Furfrou inside?” 

“Nope! I’m gonna go look inside the maze though, maybe we’ll find it and be able to play with it for a little bit,” Shauna bounced on her feet for a second before taking off. Serena ran after her, yelling for her to slow down. 

They both ran through the shrubs laughing. A particularly quick turn had Serena slowing down before she lost her hat. She pushed it back down on her head and settled down into a walk, listening to the sounds around her. Serena could hear Shauna still laughing, caught up in the simple pleasure of the search. She eventually left the maze, to see Shauna crouched behind some bushes.

“What are you doing?” asked Serena, running across the path. Shauna shushed her quickly. 

“It’s in there, but I couldn’t catch it solo,” said Shauna pouting. Butterflies danced in Serena’s stomach before she looked away to try to find the Furfrou. “If we work together though, we can catch it. Why don’t you tell me where to go?” 

“But, you’re the one that’s really good at puzzles,” frowns Serena. 

Shauna laughs loud and sweet, the kind of laugh that only comes when someone else isn’t expecting. She smiles and says, “I want you to show me.” 

The rest of the afternoon passes with them chasing the furfrou around until they catch it, both holding onto it in a sweaty pile. They share laughs like its a cold evening and laughter is the only thing keeping them warm. 

They spend the rest of their time until the fireworks walking around the garden sharing stories about the things they’ve seen since leaving Vaniville Town. Shauna talks about how she saw two Flabébés flying around each other, playing in the morning dawn. Serena talks about how she saw a Honedge the last night while she was walking around. 

By the time for the fireworks comes, they’ve fallen into a peaceful silence. Serena places her hat down on the ground next to her and looks up to the sky. She wonders what the others are doing right now. Is Calem pushing harder and harder to keep ahead of everyone? Is Tierno working out a new dance routine from the pokemon he’s seen today? Is Trevor researching and gathering information about all of the pokemon in the area around him? For a second, the rest of the journey she’s on is laid out in front of her in the form of the stars around her. Incredibly far, hard to fathom, but exciting at the core of it all. 

All of it is brought back in when Shauna speaks up next to her, a fixed point in the vacuum of fate around them. She talks and talks, the words spilling out of her. Things that hint at what they couldn’t say before, in the confines of their hometown. She talks about how great today was, one of the best days she’s had since the beginning of their journey. They talk about how they should make sure to meet up more often. 

It’s all brought together when Shauna looks at her, all happiness and liveliness, a star caught on Earth, and says “Even if it hasn’t happened yet, I know this will be my happiest moment. Because I’m sharing it with you.” 

Its then that all of the air rushes out of Serena’s lungs, flashes come back to her of amazingly happy moments that they’ve already shared. She smiles, vaguely hearing the countdown for the fireworks begin. Looking back out to the familiar sky, Serena says “This is my happiest moment too.” 

Before them, flashes of color spread out across the sky. Burning bright and fast, leaving after images long after they burn out. Serena wants to laugh when she feels Shauna’s hand brush against her’s, the beauty of this moment almost beyond her. They hold hands under the beauty exploding above them, the end of a good day. But if Serena could gamble, she’d bet that it was the beginning of that could be even greater.


End file.
